


Burning Desire

by damnit



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnit/pseuds/damnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt http://amnesiakink.livejournal.com/741.html?thread=702437#t702437</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fic I've ever written, it gets better along the way

It’s been a long time since Alexander felt such excitement. At last, he’ll have the last orb needed to return to his beloved. And he didn’t even have to leave the castle, only wait for the Englishman - Daniel, was it? - to bring it to Brennenburg.

  
Who thought a human could be more useful than as an acquirement of vitae or a mere tool? _Ah, as a token of gratitude, I won’t kill him_ thought Alexander, pleased with his generosity. He couldn’t wait for his guest to come.

  
_______________

  
When Daniel arrived in the morning of early August, he didn’t make a sight the baron thought he would. He certainly did not expect a young lad, all thin and weary with dark circles under his eyes – and those eyes! They unnerved him in an instant. So intense, burning with hope and pleads and uncertainty. He could feel them striking lighting through his body, filling him with need to-

  
“I’m pleased to meet you, my lord.” Said the newcomer with faint smile, extending his hand towards the baron, which snapped him out of disturbing thoughts. “Please Daniel, call me Alexander.” he replied, taking his guest’s hand in his own. As he did so, he almost immediately withdrew it when he felt a burning sensation rising within him, but managed to stay composed. “You must be tired after your travel here. Come, let’s have breakfast. Leave the luggage, my servants will take it to your room.”

  
On the way to the dining room and also during the meal, Alexander’s hand was tingling, as if.. _longing_ to touch Daniel again. Not just hold his hand but feel every bit of the man under his fingers. But that couldn’t be. He would never want anyone but his wife, especially a human! Mere thought taken his appetite away. This has to be his anticipation finally coming to an end, there’s no other explanation. In such state Alexander couldn’t bring himself to discuss orbs and what Daniel wanted to know. Taking the brunette’s weariness after the events and need to rest as an excuse, he dismissed the topic when mentioned.

  
When all was eaten, Alexander took his guest on a tour around the castle, starting with Entrance Hall, cursorily showing where the Laboratory and Refinery is; those would need separate tour after they had started working, no need to go there now. Then they went to the Archives, where Daniel was impressed with Alexander’s collection of books and writings, from there they walked to nearest window with view on the gardens. Afterwards, the Englishman was shown where baron’s chambers lay and their viewing ended in Back Hall (Daniel said nothing at the fountain that stood there but eyed it with confusion) exploring the Study and later on, the Guest Room.

  
While Daniel was enjoying this little sightseeing, for Alexander it was a torture. He couldn’t understand the constant urge to be as close the boy as possible, nor he didn’t want to. He couldn’t possibly desire him. He’s better than those puny, licentious creatures after all! What a man would that make him, wanting another than his beloved wife? Having the brunette hanging on his every word and being only two feets away wasn’t helping with his excogitation.

  
Gods, he needed to be alone.

  
_______________

  
That night Alexander had troubles with falling asleep. Even after he had harvested the vitae (and the victim was unusually hard to break, so it took hours longer than he had expected), he couldn’t bring himself to rest, despite it was almost morning. His mind was flooded with Daniel and he was too tried to contemplate about that issue. He decided then, he would go to the Laboratory and work to have himself occupied than left to his thoughts wandering freely.

  
However, just as he was walking by the stairs leading to the Guest Room, he heard screams. _Must be one of his nightmares he mentioned earlier._ Baron went into the room, knocked on door to Daniel’s bedroom and let himself in.

  
“Daniel?” The boy was sitting in his bed, looking more exhausted than when they parted for night, sweating and panting. Alexander tried hard to ignore how wet nightgown clinged to his skin. He loathed how such petty thing made his insides burn.

 

“What?” He gasped. At that Alexander had to close his hands into fists to stay composed as shiver went down his spine.

  
“Still having nightmares, I see.” He really shouldn’t sleep in such thin clothes.

  
“Yes, I can’t shake them. They come every night.” Daniel put shaking hand to his forehead as he replied and started rubbing it softly.

 

“We’ll put a stop to them. You’ll see.” He could as well inform the boy of everything he needed to know now. “Change yourself and come with me to the parlor, will you?”

  
When they were sitting on a sofa, tea in their hands, Alexander began his explanation. He could feel Daniel’s body heat and drew closer to him until their arms leaned on each other.

  
_______________

  
With each passing hour Alexander found himself harder to suppress from touching Daniel. He wanted to touch his body with no restrains, explore every curve, muscle and bone. But that was something he couldn’t, mustn’t do. He would not give in those lewd temptations, no matter how strong they were. He would not humiliate himself and his love like this. The struggle gave him bothersome headaches. Seeing the boy every night, tossing in sweat and breathing heavily after his nightmares was not helping. He has to banish the Shadow as soon as possible, so they both hopefully could have some peace, and then gather rest of the vitae required to open the portal.

  
Nevertheless, as if mocking him, Daniel showed in baron’s dreams. The brunette’s body under him, wet and warm, constantly moving to feel more of him. Flushed face framed with bedraggled hair, eyes observing him from half-closed eyes and swollen lips moaning out his name as though it was the only thing that existed. Alexander woke up out of breath, overheated and painfully hard. Rolling on back he groaned in frustration, then covered his eyes with right arm, left one sliding under sheets without hesitation. With images of Daniel still vivid behind his eyelids it took only few strokes for him to come.

  
He laid there until his breath was steady once again. What has he become? Why was he craving the Englishman? This constant fire in his skin, so unbearable. It was tormenting him to no end. _It’s not my fault!_ Alexander sat straight on bed. _I’m not to blame! It is this debauched boy, how dare he seduce me! He will take the responsibility for what he has done to me! He will be mine._ But then, realisation that, unlike in his dream, he wasn’t the one who put Daniel into state of disarray, but the Shadow, made him furious. He got out of bed, cleaned and dressed himself and stormed out of room to the Laboratory. He will start demanded preparations to cast off the orb’s guardian this instant, for they take days to complete and he will not stand Shadow’s mien interfering with Daniel any longer. As he passed through the Back Hall he created a protective barrier around boy’s mind.

  
_______________

  
It was surprisingly easy to banish orb’s guardian once one knew how to do it. A couple of complicated rituals, in which only few required the holder to take part in, completed with encounter through the orb. The finishing part may be deadly for those with weak mentality, though, but Alexander had experience from the orbs kept hidden in Inner Sanctum, and this particular guardian seemed to be not as strong as the previous ones.

  
Once the baron and the Englishman stood in Inner Sanctum the last part began. The room flared with orb’s blue light and Daniel appeared overwhelmed by flooding impressions. In the meantime, Alexander started taming the Shadow. When suddenly the blue light started being stained by strains of red, he quickly covered the orb with sealing cloth. No need for Daniel to witness monster’s death, even if he did not know it was it. Dying guardian made really nasty sight.

  
With his back to the brunette, Alexander let his face form a triumphant grin. Now he was the only one who could have Daniel. Changing his expression to one full with worry, he faced the Englishman. “I’m afraid the Shadow is closer than I thought.” He lied smoothly. Now to get him help with the vitae.. “We need to perform a warding ritual tomorrow to distract it from you, to gain as much time as we can. Be prepared. Go rest now, I’ll take care of everything.”

  
After another night filled with dreams of Daniel and reassurances after boy’s nightmares, Alexander started making all needed arrangements early in the morning. They took him longer than usual, though. A few times, he added wrong amount of some ingredients to the potions and had to start all over again. He blamed it on his excitement and did not dwell on it further. Afterwards when all was done, he picked up the boy and led him to the dungeon. As Daniel saw a man chained to a table in the middle of the room, he came to a halt. “A-Alexander, what is the meaning of this?” Dismay clear in his voice, he eyed his friend with confusion, waiting for explanation.

  
“He’s one of the prisoners, a murderer. And Shadow can be led astray by the blood of another.” He stated calmly.

  
“You can’t be possibly thinking we could kill him?!” He was shaking ever so slightly, eyes wide with disbelief.

  
“Not we. It is your hand that need to perform the ritual in order to have the right effect. Killing him would provide us the precious time. He’s a murderer, Daniel. He put his whole family to death in cold blood.” Alexander’s voice was persuasive, and he slowly approached Daniel with dagger in his hand. The younger man was shaking visibly now. “You have to do this or we are both doomed.” He then handed the dagger to the brunette, closing his hand around it with his own. How much willpower it cost him not to lean down and pin the boy down in a kiss. But now was not the time for that.

  
Eventually, Daniel gave a small nod and slowly headed towards the table. “What must I do?” He asked quietly. “Cut along the lines, that’s all. But look, your hands are shaking too much. Let me assist you.” The baron didn’t let his satisfaction be visible as he reached from behind Daniel and placed his hand over the one holding the dagger, keeping it steady. He almost moaned into boy’s hair when he breathed in his scent. Ah, how he wanted to pull him back against his chest and nuzzle his neck! Instead, Alexander directed Daniel’s hand to the top of prisoner’s chest, lowered it so the blade touched the skin, but didn’t cut it.

  
He waited until the brunette give enough force himself to pierce the flesh. As he did so, the prisoner started screaming and tossing, but chains held the man in place. At that, the Englishman jolted and tried to withdraw his hand, but Alexander’s grip was firm and he placed his other hand on youth’s shoulder to keep him stable. Then, he carefully dragged boy’s hand along sigil’s lines. The man’s cries kept growing louder but they died when the blade made last twist.

  
“Do you see, Daniel? It has yielded.” Alexander whispered into trembling boy’s ear, taking their hands from the corpse.

  
“What?” Brunette’s harsh voice gave him goose bumps.

  
“The Shadow.”

  
“It has?” Hope started showing in his features.

  
“For now. Come; let’s get this out of here so we can get some peace.” Baron pointed at the body.

  
“Yes, lets. Where to?” Daniel was so eager to leave as soon as he could he did not even objected helping with carrying the remains.

  
“Just down the corridor. To the morgue.”

  
“Are there more – dead men there?” He couldn’t stop the stumble.

  
“You did well, Daniel.” Alexander reminded. “Come, let’s get going. We still need to distil the vitae from blood.”

  
______________

 

Since banishing the Shadow, Alexander knew he had to provide Daniel with nightmares to go through the motions. Night of boy’s first harvesting seemed perfect to begin with that task. He was greatly shaken by the day’s events and thus easier to be lead to seek comfort in baron’s arms.

  
Alexander, already clothed for the night, placed himself in his chamber’s drawing room, relaxed in his favourite chair, glass of wine on nearest table. He reached the Englishman’s mind, searching for what he feared the most. He found out, that besides the Shadow and being trapped in darkness, young lad was afraid of causing horrible death upon other people with his curse. Then baron brushed over the name Hazel.. _Ah, Daniel’s sick little sister._

  
Alexander smirked. He knew exactly what he’ll make Daniel dream. As he was creating the nightmare, he slowly headed towards the Guest Room..

  
_Daniel was running away from the darkness chasing him. There was nothing around him but that didn’t matter. He needed to be as far away as he could, no matter where it might be. But the Shadow was persistent. With each second it drew closer, and so did agonising cries of help and mercy that seemed to be emitting from it. Soon, they deafened his own panting and Daniel thought it was his end._

  
_Yet, suddenly he ran into some peaceful glade that showed out of nowhere, and silence strucked him. Darkness was no longer on his back and he stood there, catching his breath. Then he noticed he wasn’t alone. A little girl with her back to him was playing on the ground few meters away._

  
_As if sensing his presence, she turned to him, sweet smile on her face. “H-Hazel?” Daniel whispered, startled. “Danny!” She cheered and ran to hug him. “I knew you’d come.” He almost didn’t catch her words, they were muffled by his chest. Daniel, still bewildered, slowly put his hand on Hazel’s head and started petting it. She laughed at that and pulled away just enough so she could face him._

  
_Her smile widened to an unsettling degree. Then, her mouth started to open, corners of it tearing apart, blood flowing from ripped flesh. Horrified, Daniel yelped and tried to move away, but she held him with inhuman strength. Stench of blood and decay made him nauseous, even more so did the sight that was just forming – a tissue not unlike the Shadow’s began to crawl out of girl’s parted lips, reaching towards him._

  
_And all he could do was watch.._

  
Alexander was on the stairs leading to the Guest Room when he heard harrowing screams from Daniel’s bedroom that made him stop. Not even people he tortured cried like that. _Have I overdid it?_ He hurried to boy’s chambers, slammed open his bedroom’s door and went straight to the bed.

  
Daniel was a mess. He was convulsing and weeping horribly, his nightgown completely soaked with sweat. He was laying on his side, almost in fetal position, with hands covering his eyes. After few seconds, young lad rushed to get out of bed, but fell down on the floor. He tried to crawl away from bed, but didn’t manage to go far before he started vomiting violently.

  
Alexander crouched by his side and held strands of his wet hair from his face. “It’s all right now, let it all go.” He soothed and started rubbing Daniel’s back. _Tut, tut, I took it too far._ He sighed, and when the brunette stopped puking, he slowly pulled him up and supported him with an arm under his shoulders, boy’s arm hanging around baron’s neck. “Hang in there, we need to clean you up a little.”

  
They leisurely got to the bathroom connected with Alexander’s chambers. On the way there, he sent his servants a mental command to clean Daniel’s bedroom, and Daniel was still sobbing every now and then. Once his soon-to-be lover was seated on one of many stools, Alexander handed him utensils needed to wash his mouth. After that, he went to prepare a bath.

  
“Come, let’s have you cleaned up.” At that, Daniel seemed to pull himself together a little.

  
“I can take care of it myself. I don’t wish to burden you any more, Alexander.” His voice was hoarse and it obviously pained him to talk.

  
“Don’t be ridiculous. I am simply worried about you.”

  
“I know, I.. I just want to be alone for a moment, to gather my thoughts. Please.” With dark circles under those swollen and weary eyes, as well as hair and nightdress clinging to him, he really made a miserable sight.

  
“I’ll bring you new nightgown to change into then.” Alexander sighed turned to leave. A broken ‘thank you’ could be heard as he was closing the door behind him.

  
The baron was losing his patience. He had to held Daniel soon or he’ll go mad. If only the nightmare didn’t have such strong effect on the boy! Murmuring to himself in annoyance, Alexander took a nightgown from his wardrobe. He stood there a while, considering, and sent another order.

  
He then went back to the bathroom, knocking twice before entering. He found Daniel sitting in the bathtub, shaking slightly, arms around his thighs, head resting on his knees. Baron’s eyes slowly slid over his bare shoulders and scarred back, taking everything in, longing. Only when the brunette tilted his head to look at him, Alexander realised he was trailing along one of the scars with his finger.

  
Neither of them said anything, though, so Alexander simply laid the nightgown on a table, next to prepared towels. He heard the water dribble, as Daniel was standing up and coming out of the bathtub. He handed one of the towels to the boy and with the other he started to dry his hair.

  
This close to him, Alexander could feel Daniel’s breath tingling his skin, which sent sparks of excitement through his body. He almost bended forward to take those slightly parted lips, but the brunette stepped from him to put on the clean gown. After he did so, baron leaded him to his bedroom and placed him on his bed.

  
Alexander took a bottle standing on his desk and gave it to Daniel. “What is this?” The boy looked at the bottle with weary eyes, voice even more so.

  
“Laudanum. It’ll make you sleep without dreams.”

  
“Truly?”

  
“Yes. Drink it all, you need rest.” And Daniel drank, gave back the bottle and laid his head on bed’s many pillows.

  
It didn’t take long for laudanum to kick in. When it did, Alexander placed himself on top of Daniel, arms on both sides of boy’s head. For whole minute, Alexander just took in every small detail of his face. Then, he finally leaned down and covered brunette’s lips with his own.

  
The kiss and Daniel’s warmth was everything the baron could focus now, he was already intoxicated in them. After he slid his tongue in boy’s mouth and started exploring it, he moaned in pleasure; Englishman’s taste put his whole body on fire. This was something he would never let go, no one beside him had a say in that.

  
Alexander broke the kiss to catch his breath. Then his eyes snapped open at the realisation something was off. Daniel was not responding to him at all; unconscious, he was as passive as a mere doll, corpse that bring nothing to their embrace. It was not how it had to be.

  
Cursing, baron laid his forehead on brunette’s shoulder. After few moments he slid off of Daniel to lay beside him and pressed his nose right over lad’s collarbone, arms wrapping tightly around his slighty too thin waist. He could wait until boy wakes up, no longer than that.

  
______________

 

When Daniel woke up, he didn’t remember when was the last time he felt so rested after sleeping. He shuddered at the memories of last night. That was his worst nightmare yet; his throat still pained from screaming.

Looking through the window of Alexander’s bedroom, the Englishman noticed that the Sun almost completely vanished behind the horizon. _So I slept whole day, huh?_ Maybe that was what he needed.

  
After spotting there was nothing for him to change clothes as well as no sight of the baron, Daniel decided he’ll go back to his own rooms and dress himself properly for what was left of the day. Just as he went from the bedroom to the receiving room, Alexander came in through the doors leading to the hallway; his eyes immediately seated on the boy. They were feverish of late, but nothing besides that indicated that baron was ill, so Daniel haven’t asked to not irk his friend. He was causing enough trouble, no need to irritate him as well, especially since the old man proved on few occasions he was more vivacious than his apparent age would suggest.  
“You’re awake at last. Just in time too.”

  
“You have some matter with me then? I was just going to-“ He was silenced with baron’s mouth on his. This was so sudden he didn’t react until a tongue brushed against his own few seconds later. Daniel tried to pull away, to push baron off, but his hand held firmly the back of boy’s head and all that resulted in was a moan into Daniel’s mouth.  
From lack of better options, the Englishman bit hard on the invasive tongue, which was unexpected and earned him desired freedom. Alexander still held him, though, but the grip loosened and he was able to step out of reach. The brunette was breathing rather heavily from shock and started wiping his mouth with left hand.

  
“Now, don’t be rude.” Baron grumbled as he rubbed off few drops of blood from corner of his mouth.

  
“Rude? Alexander, what is the meaning of this?!”

  
“Isn’t it obvious?”

  
“I consider us friends, Alexander. Please don’t ruin it.” His voice slightly wavered. If they could pretend nothing happened and go on with how things were before.  
“Is is this old mask that bothers you?”

  
“Wha-“ Daniel lost his voice as the old man’s face started to become younger, until it seated on age around forties. Alexander was a changed man, but if one knew what to look for, the resemblance was evident; without a doubt he was the same person.

  
“Does this appeal more to you?”

  
“What-what are you?” He couldn’t let out more than a whisper, terrified by what he had just witnessed.

  
“I am but a lost traveller.” Came impatient reply. Baron’s mismatched eyes burned into Daniel’s green ones. _And I always get what I want._ Alexander’s voice boomed from everywhere, but the man didn’t even open his mouth.

  
Chill flowed down Daniel’s spine, seating in his very bones. When the baron took a step his way, the brunette sprinted to the doors. He had to get out of here.

  
Fuelled by adrenaline, Daniel managed to dodge Alexander when the other tried to stop him. With heart pounding loudly in his chest and whole body trembling slightly, he ran down the stairs, leaving his name shouted angrily behind him.

  
Daniel was shaken. He wouldn’t be so if his friend had revealed his true being without ill intentions towards him. Now he felt nothing but dread for Alexander; his senses screamed it wouldn’t end well for him if he stayed here any longer.

  
His escape went smoothly until he reached the staircase leading to the ground floor. Daniel stopped when he heard inhuman growls coming from downstairs, slowly getting closer. Similar sounds from behind him called out in response. Deciding he didn’t want to face whatever made the horrid sounds, he looked for any other way out of the castle.  
There were none, but a window to his left looked tempting enough. Luckily for him, there was some smaller building connected to the wall, with roof high enough that the fall wouldn’t be long and he shouldn’t break anything. He hesitated for a second, but loud growls behind him rushed his decision.

  
For there was no handle on the window, Daniel took nearest table – many of them stood in the hallways, with some small decor and candle – and broke out hole in glass, big enough for him to fit through without injuries. After making sure there were no shards in the bottom frame of the window, he jumped out.

  
For a brief second panic struck him, but the fall was over in a blink of an eye. As soon as he landed in barely balanced crouch, uneasy snorts started coming out of the building and Daniel realised the building was in fact a stable. He made a step towards the edge of the roof and winced when sharp pain hit him, its origins his feet; he landed on pieces of broken glass. After taking the bigger ones out and bandaging his feet with strips of his nightgown, Daniel slid to the ground.

  
There were only four horses in the stable and Daniel mounted the least alarmed one. While galloping along the path – he could be spotted easily but he wouldn’t risk getting lost in unknown woods – the Englishman was thankful that he had found the horse. Way to Altstadt is long and with injured feet he wouldn’t go far before he was caught.

He shuddered and pain stabbed his chest. Brennenburg was where he felt he fled his worries and now it all was for naught. His friend – could, should he still call Alexander that? – wanted to bed him, whether Daniel wanted it or not. He felt betrayed; he trusted the old man. But Alexander was not old anymore, he wasn’t even a human. _I know you’re there. I can hear you breathing Daniel._ Words suddenly blasted out in his mind and the brunette almost fell off the horse. Could Alexander track him down with just his mind? Aldstadt was nearest village, one didn’t need any powers to deduce he’d head there to get help, but Daniel was none the less terrified.

  
Sun has already seated down and panic raised within him, yet he could make out shapes of buildings not whole mile before him. Just several minutes more and he’ll be among humans, surrounded by light, safe. As safe as he could be for now, that is.

  
A light blazed out in the village and Daniel took it for lanterns but soon it provided to be a fire. _No. No no no, God please no._ New sources keep appearing and flames consumed buildings one by one; people’s screams and cries could be heard.

  
Then, out of nowhere, pain so intense as if red hot nails were impaled into his very mind blinded him. At the same time the horse suddenly halted and pranced, neighing as in terror. For he was clenching his hair with both hands, Daniel fell on the ground and curled within himself, wising the pain just stopped. When tears streamed down his face, all ended just as it started.

  
He laid there, stunned, until his vision came back into focus and he could hear the horse snorting uneasily. All too late, he heard the same growls he had heard in the castle, this time much closer and more horrifying. He tried to look around but loud, dull thud to his head was the last thing he could register before unconsciousness took him.

  
______________

 

Daniel’s second awakening was unlike the first one that day. He felt sluggish and his head ached. Lying on back, he was rather heated but cold contrasted on his wrists that seemed to be above his head. Come to think of that, it was rather strange position to sleep in, and what was going on with lower part of his body..?

  
He tried to sit up, but his wrists turned out to be chained to something behind him, right leg up and resting on something warm, and firm hand on his hip kept him in place. Green eyes snapped open and head rose to look ahead. Daniel sucked his breath, aghast at the scene before him.

  
Alexander was on his knees between brunette’s thighs, whose leg was lifted over baron’s shoulder, left hand gripping Daniel’s hip with bruising force, right one halfway to his bottom. Darkened eyes watched Daniel intensely and pleased smile crept on his almost wrinkleless face. However, the most unnerving fact was that they were both naked and fully erected.

  
“Your timing is remarkable.” Alexander muttered in delight as he leaned over Daniel, hand slid from hip up to arm, strands of white hair brushing edges of brunette’s face.  
Then, a cold and slippery finger pushed into Daniel’s arsehole and he whined, rattle of his chains filled the room, muscles tensed as he tried to scramble away, but for no use. He didn’t get used to the strangeness of the feeling a slightest bit, when it started moving and whirling, stretching him. Cold sweat broke out on his forehead and back, he was panting heavily. Alexander’s heated gaze swept over his face for a while, then he was kept in place by fierce kiss just as second finger entered him.

  
It was stinging sensation now and tears sprung in his eyes, but Alexander kept twisting his fingers mercilessly, his tongue ferociously exploring Daniel’s mouth. They parted at last and Daniel could feel string of saliva streaming down his cheek. The baron didn’t withdrew far; they panted at each other’s air. Despite the warmth, Daniel shivered but it was not the pleasant type.

  
“Alexander please, just stop.” He wept, letting all his fear and hurt be shown. _Hush_ to his mind was the only reply and he was silenced with another kiss, this time a little less violent one.

  
Abruptly, a certain movement of fingers made Daniel gasp at sudden, sharp impression he felt. With smug smile on his face, Alexander parted their lips and licked his own, rose and pulled back his fingers, only to pour something on them and push back in three at once. Daniel shrieked and trembled, sweat mixed with tears made him all wet. But he was all too powerless to stop what was being done to him.

  
”Relax or it will hurt. Take deep breaths.” Was murmured to side of his knee, before it was nipped. If this wasn’t considered painful then Daniel didn’t want to find out what was. He managed to steady his breath a tiny bit, but it was still interrupted by sobs. He hoped it all will end soon and after baron had his wicked way with him, he would be left for the Shadow to kill him, shame and anguish too great for him to bear.

  
Alexander was stroking Daniel’s cock now, from base to top, rubbing there a while and sliding back down, everything in pace with his twisting fingers. He stopped when he found again the spot that made Daniel’s insides burn, whether the brunette liked that or not. Alexander kept brushing that place while his left hand poured the same oily substance he had used before on his own cock and spread it on his whole length.

  
Daniel paled at realisation what was about to come, and he could do nothing to prevent it. He whimpered a little when Alexander withdrew his hand from him, sudden emptiness felt strange after being filled. Baron leaned over him once more, hungry eyes never leaving Daniel’s, and seated tip of his cock at the other’s entrance. Daniel screamed at the thrust and hid his face in his arm, crying. He could feel blood slowly streaming down from his scraped wrists.

  
Alexander wasn’t moving but with his whole length inside of him, he made Daniel feel crammed and smitten. He gripped his chin with slightly trembling hand and made the brunette face him.

  
“You are _mine_ , and mine alone. Do you understand?” He wheezed out in low voice, stern edge in it had Daniel frozen. When he didn’t respond, Alexander frowned showing his somewhat pointed teeth. “Do you understand?” His grip hardened as he growled. Not wanting to make this any longer than necessary, Daniel nodded and that earned him approving smile and freed chin.

  
Alexander began to move then, slowly at first but quickly speeding his pace when he hit that spot within Daniel. His muscles tensed once more as Alexander pulled out and shoved roughly into him, tears pouring down his cheeks, gibberish escaping his mouth, neither in pleasure nor pain; both sensations twisting ghastly into one and sinking in sick bump in his stomach.

  
Hands trailed over his sides and chest, clasping him, along with purring mouth going to his neck that left bites and marks behind. Bite on the collarbone drew blood as Alexander gave Daniel particularly fierce thrust and they both climaxed. He jerked and screamed when hot, wet substance filled him to his limits, knowledge of it being semen made him nauseous. Daniel’s sobbing was stifled by baron’s mouth reclaiming his own in luscious kiss. He had to yet pull out of the brunette, evidently postponing the separation for as long as he could.

  
They parted eventually, Alexander slowly took out his now soft cock from Daniel. Then, he trailed languidly one finger over Daniel’s stomach along places covered in Englishman’s come, placed it in his mouth and sucked on it with visible bliss. The sight had Daniel morbid and he turned his head away, hiding it in his arm only to be forced to look at the baron again.

  
“Will you kill me now?” Englishman’s voice was one of a broken man.

  
“Kill you?” White brew raised at that. “That was never my intention.”

  
“I wish it was.” Slap across his face surprised him.

  
“I will have none of that, Daniel.” Alexander rebuked.

  
“What are you planning to do then?”

  
“We are going home.” Whatever Daniel tried to say at that was muted as baron sealed their mouths together. When he felt hardening cock against his own, Daniel tried to jerk away, frightened.

  
“Did you honestly thought after all this waiting I would be satisfied with having you only once?”

  
Then Alexander took him for the second time. It was slow; each touch, caress and embrace extended and excruciating, much to brunette’s terror. After that he held him again and again, until he was contented. When it all ended, Daniel was cleaned but not released from chains. Alexander was now laying almost completely on him, with head on his chest and arms wrapped around his waist. But he was too tired and sore to react in any way, just wishing unconsciousness has finally taken him and would never let go.  
His wish was partly granted for he awoke eventually. He wasn’t chained anymore, but Daniel was too exhausted to move; his body pained him even more now.

  
Alexander was more attentive than when he took care of Daniel after nightmares. He carried the brunette to the bathroom and bathed with him, holding the other man to his chest when he tried to pull away, placing kisses and nips wherever he could reach without parting. These affections sickened Daniel and now he knew why he was freed – baron had strength no human could posses and any fight was useless. Alexander left his side only once, after shackling him again, for a little more than an hour.

  
That day his body was spared from penetration but his mind was not. Alexander kept asking Daniel about every little detail about his life and when he would not answer his mind was entered forcefully searching for demanded information. He hated it, violation on such intimate level he felt he didn’t belong to himself anymore.

  
Following days blurred together. Daniel would wake up to be in baron’s constant presence, forcefully feed and dragged into conversations he participated without attention nor heart. He was bedded every night, but couldn’t wander his thoughts away when it happened; Alexander connected their minds each time and he could feel baron’s lust, madness and delight. Sometimes he could feel something much, much darker and he knew it was directed at him.

  
As days passed, Alexander’s absence grew longer but paradoxically Daniel didn’t feel relieved, for each day the baron would come back happier than the previous one. Daniel remembered Alexander said after the first time he had raped him about going home and he was frightened. Surely fate even worse awaited him there. In alien world, not knowing anything, if he somehow miraculously fled he would have nowhere to go. Death was his only option now. Quite frankly, he would welcome it with a smile.

  
Daniel tried many times to end his life in any way available, be it slicing his throat with knife at dinner table or jumping out of the window, but he never got further than scratching himself. Alexander was always at his side to stop him, and his efforts were rewarded with him being tied harder and more often. He was even given laudanum when Alexander was leaving him that one time a day. As for the night, baron saw to it he was too sore to move.

  
One fateful day Daniel woke up on cold stone floor with arms chained behind his back. Alexander was levitating before him, naked and his skin was blue, the brunette was puzzled to notice. Then he looked around and recognised they were in the Orb Chamber. It was different now than he remembered from that one time he was here. In the middle of the room there stood some kind of machine which Alexander was facing, emanating purple light connected with three pillars and above them rocks were floating in circles.

  
Before he could do anything, everything started shaking. The machine tore a rip in space itself, creating a portal through which were visible scenes Daniel had seen in the tomb in Algeria. Trembling, he tried to scramble away, but Alexander was next to him in no time, picking him up.

  
“Do you see it, Daniel? A whole other world - isn't it beautiful? I can finally return... home.” Longing in his voice would break anyone’s heart, anyone’s but Daniel’s. For him a new horror was about to begin, one he had no hope of escaping. He started to wrestle, but Alexander held him tighter, immobilising him.

  
And they went through the portal.


End file.
